


끄적인 것

by djajhshaak



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, riddlebat - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djajhshaak/pseuds/djajhshaak
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

취조실 안은 정적이 안개처럼 짙게 내려 앉았다. 에드워드는 퍼렇게 물든 눈두덩을 조심스럽게 매만졌다. 이목구비의 반을 뒤덮은 상처가 별안간 욱신거렸다. 유리창에 비친 자신의 모습은 실로 가관이었다. 적어도 얼굴은 건들지 말아줬으면 하는데. 이리저리 헝클어진 적색 머리칼을 정돈하면서 에드워드가 볼멘소리로 투덜거렸다. 

"그럼 이제 작별인 건가?" 

검은 망토가 움직였다. 브루스는 응답할 가치가 없다는 듯이 아무런 대답도 하지 않으며 뒤돌아 섰다. 에드워드가 그의 뒷모습을 보며 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

그들의 대화는 언제나 즉시, 그리고 일방적으로 끝이 맺어지고는 했으나 으레 냉정한 태도를 가만 참고 있자니 퍽 언짢은 마음이 솟아올랐다. 무관심은 에드워드가 견딜 수 없는 것 중 하나였다. 더구나 오랜 원수에게서 그런 취급은 더더욱 받고 싶지 않았다. 

"배트맨." 

역시 브루스는 뒤돌아 보지 않았다. 에드워드의 안색이 거북한 것을 떠나서 초조해 보이기까지 했다. 

"…브루스." 

그의 또 다른 이름을 듣자 그제서야 브루스는 걸음을 멈추었다. "……그래." 마지못해 입을 연 그는 일부러 관찰할 필요도 없이 몹시 성가신 기색이 역력했다. 에드워드는 역정에 아랑곳하지 않고 구렁이처럼 히죽거렸다. 

"모르진 않겠지. 아캄을 빠져나가는 건 나한테는 식은 죽 먹기라는 걸." 

물론 도발에 쉽게 넘어가지 않았지만 그의 다음 말을 기다리는 듯이 브루스는 침묵을 지켰다. 

"한 번이라도 머물러 봤으면 알 거야. 여기는 순 멍청하고 야만적인 놈들 천지거든. …그래도 가끔 너와 단 둘이 시간 떼우는 것은 나쁘지 않을 거라 생각해." 

에드워드는 찬찬히 브루스의 반응을 살펴보았다. 공연히 노여움을 사 또다시 한 대 더 얻어맞을 각오를 하고 싶진 않았다. 쓸데없이 속을 긁어 응징당하는 일은 에드워드에게는 빈번했다. 허나 예상과는 달리 브루스는 기계적으로 받아넘길 뿐이었다. 

"그때는 널 다시 잡으면 되겠지." 

네 응석을 받아 줄 시간은 없어. 그의 목소리는 한결같이 차분했지만 그 어조에는 경계심이 스며 있었다. 문이 덜컹 열리며 브루스는 그 자리에서 바람처럼 사라졌다. 취조실은 이제 에드워드만이 남아 있었다. 굳게 닫힌 문을 우두커니 바라보며 에드워드는 불만스럽게 중얼거렸다. 

"매정하기는." 

에드워드는 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 싸운 적도 없는데 져버린 기분이었다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 의식의.. 흐름  
> 내용 안 이어짐

분명 제안을 용납한 자는 틀림없는 본인이었으니 이제 와서 어처구니없이 거절할 수는 없었다. 그 사실을 잘 아는 눈길이 적나라하게 몸을 훑는 것을 의식한 브루스가 꽤나 못마땅한 어조로 말을 건넸다. 

“……빨리.”

“너무 재촉하진 마. 뭘 해야 할지 알고 있으니까. 하지만…. 우리 지금까지 이렇게 오래 마주본 적은 없었잖아.”

벽을 등지고 선 브루스를 향해 에드워드는 좀 더 얼굴을 바싹 붙였다. 브루스는 꿈쩍하는 움직임도 없이 꼿꼿이 고개를 든 채 에드워드를 침착하게 쳐다보았다. 원했던 대로 상황이 굴러가는데도 에드워드는 불만족스러운 마음을 쉽사리 떨쳐내지 못했다. 몸집의 차이는 과연 완전히 극복할 수는 없었던 것인지 나름대로 관계의 우위를 차지했음에도 자신이 압도한다는 기분이 영 들지 않았다. 

“이왕이면 키스 말고 그 이상도……”

브루스는 은밀한 손길이 슬쩍 허리에 닿은 순간 에드워드의 손목을 잡아 비틀기라도 할 것처럼 홱 잡아챘다. 곧이어 에드워드는 무언가가 자신에게 빠르게 가까워지고 있음을 깨달았다. 

갑작스럽게 입술을 맞댄 에드워드는 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다. 슬며시 입을 감싼 살의 감촉이 생각보다 제법 부드러웠다. 에드워드는 경험이 아주 없는 사람은 아니었다. 오히려 키스 정도는 능숙하게 하는 축에 속했다. 다만 먼저, 게다가 이만큼 공격적으로 나오는 것은 염두에 없던 일이라 몸이 굳어버렸다. 에드워드는 별안간 지금 브루스가 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 궁금했다. 

이대로 계속 있는다면. 마음속에서 그리던 상상하고는 매우 뜻밖인 전개로 흘러가는 마당에 눈을 감고 서서히 분위기를 잡으려던 찰나 브루스가 힘을 주고 세게 떠미는 탓에 에드워드는 발을 주춤거리며 떨어져 나갔다. 그리고 마치 더러운 것을 씻어내는 양 손등으로 입가를 대충 닦는 브루스의 모습이 보였다. 입맞춤이라 하기에는 부끄러운 짧은 시간이 퍽이나 아쉬워 재차 다가서온 낌새를 눈치챈 듯한 브루스가 마침내 입을 열었다. 

“그럴 일은 없어.”

단호하게 잘라 말하고서 멀어지는 브루스를 뒤따라오는 초조한 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 브루스에겐 등 뒤로 외쳐오는 음성의 내용을 굳이 귀담아들어 줄 친절은 없었다. 

이후 간헐적으로 그 사건이 불현듯 떠올라 한동안 브루스의 머릿속에 약간의, 아니, 꽤나 큰 후회가 자리잡았다.


End file.
